


It's an Open Office

by just_a_rosie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_rosie/pseuds/just_a_rosie
Summary: [Y/N] is new to the office and has to learn how to navigate the new job and the relationships that come along with it.Basically my take on what I like to call the "open office" AU. Where there's this weird relationship between everyone in the Achievement Hunter office that's somewhere between a bunch of open relationships and one big polyamorous relationship.(On Hiatus)





	1. Welcome to Achievement Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: So this is an expository chapter just to give some information on the Reader and how she came to have a job at Achievement Hunter. All following chapters will be the Reader's first interactions with all the people she has entered this weird relationship with (aka all the tagged people). That could mean anything from a simple kiss to actual sex or anything in between. Once I'm through all those chapters, then I'll be taking requests for any pairings in any scenarios you want them in (Please see my profile for how to request).

The way you ended up joining Achievement Hunter was odd to say the least. You were friends with Gavino, Rooster Teeth fan, long before you were friends with Gavin Free, Rooster Teeth personality. You had met through the Rooster Teeth website and had become fast friends. You had encouraged Gavin with his Slo Mo Guys idea and been absolutely thrilled for him when it took off and Rooster Teeth was able to hire him. Even if you were a bit jealous. But you had your own thing going on, what with college and all that. You don't think your parents would have been as understanding as Gav's parents in your choice to pursue a career in an internet based entertainment company. They were paying for college so you could get a “real job”. And who were you to deny a free tuition to a four year university?

You had finally met Gavin in person when he invited to fly you out to Austin as a graduation present. You had accepted, of course, and Gavin tackling you into a hug at the airport had made a great little segment on RT Life. The cameras were a bit of a surprise, but apparently when Gavin had mentioned it to Burnie, he said that you could do some stuff with Rooster Teeth while you were there if you'd like. And you happily agreed. That was how you got your job at Achievement Hunter. You were a guest appearance in a couple of Let's Plays and the fans had absolutely adored you. It helped that the fans had been wanting a girl in the main group for awhile by then. A few weeks after your visit, not long after the Let's Plays came out, Geoff had called you up and asked if you wanted a job. And you had, of course, accepted, business degree be damned.

Which is how you found yourself here. Two weeks in working at Achievement Hunter and loving every minute of it. Well, okay, not every minute. Like every new employee you got stuck with a lot of the grunt work. But it was still more fun than any other plans you may have had for your life. The people were the best part. And, man, was it so nice to finally be able to have a conversation face to face with Gavin. To be able to push him when he's being stupid. To be able to give him hug hello in the morning. Okay, no, you don't have a crush on Gavin. Those feelings can't rise back up. He has a girlfriend.

“[Y/N]?”

“Huh?” you snapped to attention at your name.

“You okay there? You were kind of spacing a bit,” Barb said from across the kitchen.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired I guess. Long day and all that.”

Barb raised a questioning eyebrow, “You going to be okay to drive home?”

You nodded, “Yeah, I'll be fine. Just need a Redbull before I go.”

“Okay, be safe. See you tomorrow,” Barb said with a wave. You gave a similar goodbye before opening the fridge. No Redbull. But Ray probably had one at his desk somewhere and what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

It was Wednesday, so you had to be quiet as you entered the office because Michael would be recording a Rage Quit. But that idea went completely out the window when you opened the door and found Michael instead splayed out on the couch with Gavin on top of him, their lips glued together in a kiss and their clothes a little more than disheveled.

“Fucking?! What?!”


	2. Feel Free to Say No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin chases [Y/N] down to explain the unspoken agreement in the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Yes, that is a pun of Gavin's name, and I plan to keep the pun train going.
> 
> 2\. I'm going to to be updating the tags as I go instead of putting them all on at once. This way if people are looking for specific pairings/tags they don't find my fic only to have to wait until that chapter comes out.
> 
> 3\. Enjoy the Gavin chapter.

“Shit!” Michael swore just as Gavin gave a squawk of surprise. Your mouth opened and closed several times as you tried to process just what the hell was happening.

“[Y/N], I- we were- I can expla-” Gavin tried to explain himself, but you were beyond understanding at this point and just hurried out of the room, shutting the door behind you. You needed some goddamn air.

‘The fuck was that?’ was all you could think to yourself as you made your way through the building and out to the parking lot. You probably shouldn't drive right now, so you went around the side and leaned against the building. Deep breaths. You needed to calm down before you could think rationally about this.

But seriously, what the fuck? You had just witnessed a real life Mavin moment. That shit was supposed to be a joke, wasn't it? Not that you were totally blindsided, Gavin had told you a long time ago that he was bi. You had encouraged him to come out about it, but he had told you that he didn't want it to define him. And as long as he didn't directly tell people he was straight, it wasn't like he was lying to anyone. Michael, though? That one completely blindsided you. Though, now that you thought about it, you don't think he had ever claimed to be straight either. You had just sort of assumed because he had a wife and had never mentioned being into guys before. Poor judgement on your part, apparently. And that's another thing, Michael's wife. The dude was married and the dude he was making out with had a girlfriend! Like, seriously, what the fuck? What were you supposed to do with this information? Do you confront them? Tell their significant others? Act like you never saw anything? What the hell were you supposed to d-

“[Y/N]?”

Your head snapped to the corner of the building where Gavin stood, hands out in front of him like you were some wild animal he was cautious to go near. “Please, [Y/N], just let me explain myself before you yell at me or whatever it is you plan to do,” he pleaded.

Your arms instantly crossed in front of you in a defensive manner. “I'm listening,” you huffed.

Gavin gave a small relieved smile and went on. “It's kind of hard to explain, but I'm not cheating on Meg with Michael. Me and Meg are… I guess you could say we're in an open relationship. Same with Lindsay and Michael.”

You narrowed your eyes at Gavin. There was something he wasn't telling you. You guys had Skyped enough over the years for you to be able to read his body language. And while Gavin may be telling you the truth, there was something he was leaving out. “And?” you prompted him.

Gavin bit his lip and looked off to the side. “I'm really not supposed to say, [Y/N]...”

You rolled your eyes, “Yeah, well maybe you should have thought of that before you started making out with Michael at work.”

“To be fair, you had already left for the day.”

“I'm not the only person who could have walked in on you,” you pointed out and Gavin pressed his lips together. Oh. “The others already know.” It was a statement more than a question, but Gavin nodded anyway.

“Not just know. They may also, sort of, maybe, are part of it,” Gavin's voice got faster the further into that he spoke until his words practically blended together and it took you a second to process what had just been said.

“What do you mean 'part of it’?” you questioned slowly, but you were pretty sure you knew where he was going with this.

“They're also in open relationships, I guess. It's not really an 'open relationship’ though, but that's really the closest thing to it. We're in our own relationships but we also like to kiss and have sex with each other as well. With the consent of our significant others, of course. Does that make sense?”

You rolled your eyes, “Gav, you literally just described an open relationship while trying to explain how it's not an open relationship.” You may sound fine, but you were far from it. In your head you were freaking the fuck out because that was a fucking bombshell. Not only is Mavin a thing but apparently so are other ships. Which begged the question, “And who all exactly is 'we’?”

Gavin shrugged, “Just all of us main Achievement Hunters. We kind of got lucky that everyone we hired was so cool with it and even joined i-” Gavin's eyes widened and a blush took over his cheeks. “N-not that you have to be part of it to work here or anything. I mean you can be, but if it's, like, not your thing that's totally coo-”

“What do you mean I 'can be’?” You questioned, because, honestly your brain tuned out whatever he went on about after that.

Gavin's blush darkened and he looked down as if his shoes were suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. “Well, I mean, Ray said he thinks your cute. And the other guys seem to like you a lot too. And I-” Gavin licked his lips, “I've liked you for a long time.” You stared at him, shocked, and when Gavin met your eyes he must have seen something there that looked like some kind of rejection because he quickly backtracked. “L-like I said, it's fine if you don't want to or if you don't feel that way or-”

You didn't care what else Gavin had to say. It didn't matter because Gavin liked you. Gavin liked you. That bumbling British idiot you had met on a website years ago, that you had fallen for just weeks after constant IMing, just admitted that he likes you. That he has liked you for a long time. You briefly wondered how long 'a long time’ was, but by then your lips had already crashed into Gavin's and all thoughts left your head.

Gavin froze for all of a second before he was kissing back. Your hands tangled in Gavin's hair as you deepened the kiss, Gavin letting out an appreciative moan. He walked you guys back the few steps you had taken from the wall until you were trapped between it and Gavin. You swiped your tongue along Gavin's lower lip, a silent question for permission, but Gavin instead pulled away. You had to swallow your whine as Gavin gave you a serious look that just looked kind of wrong on his face.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, like, not just with me, but like with the others? I mean, not that there's anything wrong with just me, that's totally fine, but-”

“Gavin!” You laughed as you put a finger to his mouth to shut him up, “Calm down, okay?” Gavin nodded and you dropped your hand. “I'm not totally sure, to be honest.” You weren't, you definitely hadn't thought of any of the other guys like that. Well, maybe Ray a little bit, he was single after all. Well not totally, apparently. But also sort of. You're not sure how that works exactly. But they were good enough guys and all rather good looking. You could see yourself liking them in that way, you already liked them in lots of other ways. “But it can't hurt to give it a shot, right?”

“Right,” Gavin grinned before leaning in to kiss you again, this time happily opening his mouth. You grinned back into the kiss before melting into. For about ten seconds before someone cleared their throat, causing you two to spring apart.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Michael chuckled from where he stood by the side of the building. “But Geoff did want you on this week's Rage Quit, Gav.”

“Oh, right, uh,” Gavin looked between you and Michael. “Be right there, boi?”

Michael shook his head, “No, Gavin, now. I want to get home in time for dinner for once.”

Gavin pouted at Michael, but he didn't budge on his stance. Gavin sighed and shot you an apologetic smile. “Sorry love, duty calls. I'll, uh, I'll see you later, yeah?”

“Sure, Gavin. I should probably get home anyways,” you said, pushing him back lightly.

“Text me?”

“Always.”

Gavin grinned and placed one last peck on your lips before hurrying over to Michael and around the corner of the building. Michael raised an eyebrow at you. You blushed and ducked your head. Michael chuckled as he turned to follow Gavin, shooting you a little wink as he did that only made you blush more.

What the fuck had you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome.


	3. Ray to Blow It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is having trouble getting an achievement and it leaves him frustrated. [Y/N] helps him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, it's a double pun.
> 
> Enjoy Ray's chapter.

You were getting a bit frustrated. It had been nearly a week and barely anything had changed. Sure, Gavin had come over last Friday to finish what you had started on Wednesday, but nothing had changed with the other guys. You had expected some move to be made by now, or at least for them to act differently. But, no, they treated you exactly the same. The only reason you knew that Gavin must have said something to the others was because you had caught Ryan and Ray making out in a closet Monday morning and they hadn't freaked out and tried to explain the situation to you. In fact, Ryan had just took the door from you and shut it.

Maybe they were waiting on you to make the first move. Man, you hoped they weren't. That put way too much pressure on you. Who should you make a move on first? How does one make a move on someone in whatever this relationship is? What are the rules here? You really had no idea. And what if they didn't actually like you in that way?

“Lunchtime!” Geoff called as he hurried to get up. His chair knocked into yours as he did so. You sighed as it caused you to knock into your desk and a game case that was precariously placed fell to the floor. “Oops,” Geoff sighed, just as fed up with this arrangement as you were. They had had to move the game shelf over by the door, which now no longer opened all the way, in order to make room for your desk. Thank fuck you were moving to a bigger office in a few months.

You got up as well once you saved your work and went to leave, but noticed Ray hadn't even budged since the lunch call. “Ray? Are you going to go to lunch?”

“In a bit. Just need to finish up this achievement.” You rolled your eyes. That had been the response to everything lately. Ray was near the end of a really long game and that meant all he had left were either long completionist achievements or insanely difficult achievements.

“Alright, well I'm headed to Taco Bell, you want anything?”

Ray shook his head, “Nah, I packed today. Thanks though.”

You nodded and turned to head out and get your lunch. You wouldn't be gone long anyways. You had some editing to catch up on so you were just going to grab lunch to go and come back to work through it.

~~~

You got back to work nearly a half hour later, because fuck traffic in Austin, which meant you'd only have another half hour of extra editing time. Maybe you should have bagged it today, but oh well.

Ray was still where you left him. But now he was banging his head against the table. “Why. Can't. I. Get. This. Fucking. Achievement?” Ray punctuated each word with a head bang.

“Careful, you don't really have all that many extra brain cells to lose,” you joked as you plopped down into your seat, dropping your food on the desk and taking a sip of your drink.

“Fuck you,” Ray spat back as he picked up his controller and started playing again. You raised an offended eyebrow at that. Which probably looked a little comical with the drink straw still in your mouth and may have made Ray laugh if he were paying any attention to you.

“Maybe you should take a break,” you suggested as you put your drink down.

“Maybe you should shut up.”

Okay, now you were getting pissed. But mostly worried. Because Ray was a sweet guy, he didn't usually let his emotions change the way he treated people like someone like, say, Michael did. So for a game to piss him off so much that he was being an ass to you was worrying. Ray was frustrated. You could see the tension in his shoulders, the way his jaw was clenched so tight that he was probably grinding his teeth. Ray needed a break to calm the fuck down. And just like that an idea was forming in your mind that could solve both of your frustrations, at least for a little while.

“Ray, pause the game.”

“I can't really pause during this- Motherfucker!” Ray cursed as his character was killed. He threw his controller on his desk and turned to face you. “Fine what do y- What are you doing?” Ray asked as you slid off your chair to kneel in front of him.

“Helping you relax,” you answered simply, running your hands up his thighs, spreading them apart so you could situate yourself better.

“Th-there are other ways of relaxing,” Ray stuttered, squirming in his seat as you ran your hands over the front of his jeans to get to the button and zipper.

“Yeah, but I was never good at the whole massage thing. Did you want me to stop?” You paused your hands over the button of his jeans.

“No!” Ray said quickly, hands coming up as if to pull you back if you tried to leave. “I mean, not if you want to do this. It's just, I don't know, this is a little more forward than I expected you to be.”

You shrugged as you popped open the button and got to work on the zipper. “Yeah, well, I figured you'd like a domineering approach.”

Ray blushed, ducking his head. “Is it that obvious?”

You only chuckled before tugging Ray's jeans sharply. Ray got the message and lifted his hips so you could pull down his jeans and boxers enough for his cock to spring free. You swallowed down your smirk of pride that just you being on your knees in front of him had Ray half hard.

Normally you may have teased him a bit, kissed up and down his thighs and around his hips until he was begging you to suck him off. But Ray was already frustrated enough. So you reached forward and took him in your hand, giving a few experimental pumps. Ray gave a sharp little gasp at the sudden contact, but relaxed down into his chair with each pump. You grinned as your thumb swiped a leaking bead of precum from over the tip. You leaned forward and gave a firm lick up Ray's dick from base to tip and watched as he threw his head back, an audible “fuck” passing over his lips. You then put the tip in your mouth, tongue swirling around it as your hand pumped the rest of the length.

One of Ray's hands tangled in your hair and you jumped as he gave a little tug. You looked up at him questioningly, not quite having expected that. “I'm not the only obvious Sub, [Y/N],” Ray pointed out, giving your hair another sharp tug that had you humming in appreciation. It was true, while you had no trouble playing Dom, you definitely had more fun being the Sub. Whether or not that fact was as “obvious” as Ray says it is, is up for debate.

But now was not the time to dwell on such things. You simply shrugged it off for now and continued where you had left off, sinking your mouth down Ray's shaft inch by inch until your nose hit the fuzz on his stomach. Ray let out a content sigh and held you there until you couldn't take the pressure at the back of your throat anymore and gagged around his cock. You pulled off to catch your breath, a trail of saliva strung between your lips and Ray's dick. You looked up at Ray who was biting his lip and looking down at you.

“Can you, uh,” Ray didn't even ask the full question as he reached forward and gave your shirt a little tug. You giggled, Ray always did seem like a boob guy to you. You pulled back and crossed your arms in front of you, grabbing the hem of your shirt and pulling it up and off, tossing it onto your chair behind you. Ray's eyes were glued to your bra-clad chest and you had to bite your tongue to keep from laughing as his dick gave a little twitch. You were just happy you had worn one of your nicer ones today. Even if it was simple, it was a shade of green that looked quite good with your skin tone and was made of a nice material.

Once Ray had apparently had enough of his ogling, he guided your face forward again. You happily took him back in your mouth, bobbing your head up and down his shaft and working what wasn't in your mouth with your hand. Ray wasn't particularly loud but he was still quite vocal. He muttered the whole time. It mostly sounded like unintelligible gibberish, but every now and then you caught what sounded like a curse or your name and even once you swore you heard a bit of spanish.

Ray also took quite nicely to pulling your hair. Whether he had a thing for hair pulling or he just liked how it felt when it made you moan, you weren't sure. But either way he did it a fair amount and the pleasure-pain of it drove you to push further, head bobbing faster and deeper. Soon Ray's hips were moving up to meet you and he had taken full control of your head, setting a pace he liked. You moved your now idle hands, one holding Ray's thigh for balance, the other moving up his leg and eventually cupping his balls. Ray's breath hitched and you took that as a sign to keep going as you gently rolled his balls in your palm. Ray's hips began to stutter and you knew he was close before he even verbalised it. He dropped the pressure from the back of your head, giving you the option to pull away, but you just kept up the pace Ray had been doing before, bringing your other hand back up to work him again and soon Ray was spilling into you mouth with a cry of your name on his lips. You swallowed down what you could and tried not to let any spill from your lips. You were not about to be yelled at for staining the carpet.

You pulled off once Ray was done and when you looked up and saw Ray in absolute bliss, you couldn't help but grin up at him. He didn't acknowledge the grin as he pulled up his pants and tucked himself away. You started to stand up, but Ray cupped a hand around the back of your neck and pulled you into a kiss.

You chuckled, pulling away before the kiss got too deep. “Happy you took a break now?”

Ray rolled his eyes and placed one last peck to your lips before saying, “Put a shirt on you slut.” You grinned at the tease before pulling away to do just that.

Too bad you did it wrong though and now Michael teasing you for “putting your shirt on backwards this morning” was forever in the episode of Go you recorded that day. Damn Michael and his apparent gift to always notice in some way when you've been messing around with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome.


	4. Oh it's (Griff)On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N] is starting to worry that she might not be so welcomed in the relationship. Griffon eases her doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is really starting to pick up and take shape, so expect longer chapters like this from here on out.
> 
> Enjoy the Griffon chapter (yay lady love!)

You bit your lip as you looked over your wardrobe choices. It's not like the party at Geoff's was formal or anything, but it was still a party so you should wear something nice, right? You weren't really sure. You eventually ended up picking out a dark colored skater dress. Casual, but still good for a night time party. You wouldn't be needing any leggings or even a coat as Austin had been hit with a heat wave recently that still simmered into the evenings. Plus Geoff mentioned you'd probably be playing games all night, so you're most likely going to be inside anyways. With your outfit picked out all that was left to do was change and do hair and makeup. Again, it was casual, so that didn't take all that long and you were out the door about fifteen minutes later.

You had volunteered to drive Gavin and Ray over since you lived near Ray and Gavin's place was on the way over. You picked up Ray at his apartment complex. He climbed in the front seat still in what he had been wearing at the office today. “Hey, you look nice.”

You rolled your eyes at Ray's cargo shorts and Fish! T-shirt. “Well it is a party,” you pointed out.

“Eh, sort of. It's more of a game night at Geoff's. But Griffon always dresses up for those, so you won't be left out or anything,” Ray assured you.

“Man it is so obvious you don't have a girlfriend if you think this is dressing up,” you chuckled, shaking your head as you drove out of the parking lot and towards the suburbs of Austin.

“Hey, I'm working on it! Do you know how hard it is to find a girl who's cool with me sleeping with my coworkers on the regular?” Ray argued.

“And yet Michael found Lindsay and Gavin found Meg,” you teased back.

“And Gavin found you, too. I get it, okay? No excuses, I suck at relationships.”

You laughed, shrugging your shoulders. “Hey man, I'm in the same boat now. We can suck at relationships together.”

Ray laughed and you're happy the conversation shifted from there to the shitty music playing on the radio. The fan base had dubbed you guys Team Secretly Married. People had already been shipping you guys just based on the fact that you were both single, and you guys had only fed them when you started “bickering like an old married couple”. That was mostly because of the whole desk thing as Ray, unlike Geoff, was fidgety and bumped into you a lot causing you to get quite agitated and more likely to argue with him. But there was also just that your personalities meshed well, you could bounce banter back and forth all day. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't thought about what it'd be like to be in a relationship with Ray. Like a go-on-dates type of relationship. But that could ruin the thing you had going now. Especially if he didn't hold those same ideas.

You pulled up to Gavin's house and honked the horn a couple times. And then when Gav still wasn't out two minutes later you leaned on the horn until he stumbled out of the house.

“Hey, [Y/N], you look lovely tonight.” You rolled your eyes and cranked up the music. You were not having this conversation again.

~~~

Geoff's house was really nice. Like really, really nice. And absolutely filled with art. A lot of Griffin's pieces, but a good amount of other artists too.

“They're local, you know.”

You jumped as Griffon stepped up beside you where you had just been mindlessly staring at some art on the wall just outside the bathroom you had excused yourself to a while ago. It was a painting of a rose that's petals seamlessly morphed into flames. It kind of looked like a tattoo you could imagine Griffon getting.

“What?”

“They're local. The artist. If you liked it and wanted something like it,” Griffon said, nodding at the painting.

You laughed, “Somehow I don't think fine art would look good in my bachelorette pad of an apartment.”

Griffon laughed as well. “Maybe not. You okay, hun? You're kind of zoning out over here.”

You weren't. Not really. It was one thing to think about sleeping with your co-workers when they're wives were just names you heard sometimes. It was a whole other thing to meet them. There was Caiti, Jack's wife, a lovely Australian woman who had the kindest smile. Griffon, Geoff's wife, who welcomed you with open arms. And, of course, Lindsay, Michael's wife and a good friend of yours. Laurie was at home with the kids and Meg has been visiting family and at conventions since before you came to Austin (Gavin's been inviting you and the other guys over a lot lately).

Even if they were cool with it, seeing them made you feel guilty. You wondered if they knew. If they were judging you for wanting to sleep with their husbands. Hell, maybe they weren't even okay with you doing it. Maybe they were only okay with the other guys because they were guys. Oh God, what if-

“Sweetie, hey, calm down. It's okay, whatever it is, it's okay,” Griffon broke you out of your thoughts. She put her hands on your shoulders, rubbing them up and down comfortingly. You realized you had started hyperventilating slightly and took a few deep breaths to slow your breathing.

“Sorry, I… it's nothing. It's stupid,” you said, shaking your head.

“Maybe. But why don't you tell me anyway.”

You snorted at that and looked up at her. Griffon had that look to her like she was ready to do anything to fix whatever was bothering you. You don't think she'd bite your head off even if you told her you'd kicked a puppy.

You looked down at where you had started playing with the hem of your dress. “I'm-” you took a deep breath, “I'm worried, I guess. About this whole 'open relationship’ thing.”

“Okaaay,” Griffon chewed on the word as she seemed to think of her next question, “Are you having second thoughts about it?”

You shrugged, “I don't know. Maybe. It's just… I'm different, you know. From the other guys.” Griffon still looked confused. “There's a difference between letting your husband sleep with other guys and letting your husband sleep with another woman,” you clarified. Griffon blinked once, twice, and then she laughed. Now it was your turn to look at her confused.

“[Y/N], Sweetie,” Griffon's look softened from the mirth it had held. She cupped your cheeks and you let out a startled noise as she pressed her lips to yours in a quick, chaste kiss. “That's nothing you have to worry about.”

You stared at her, wide eyed. “You- you're also-”

Griffon nodded. “Yes, most of us are. Myself, Lindsay, Caiti, and Meg. Laurie is the only one who isn't. But from what Ryan says, she's got a few men she's hit it off with at work,” Griffon shook her head as if shaking herself out of it, “But that's beside the point. Oh, Sweetie, I'm sorry you were confused, I hope you didn't work yourself up too much.”

Well, fuck. You hadn't seen that coming. Stupid Gavin and his stupid, bad explaining skills. “With permission from our significant others.” Bullshit, they didn't just give permission, they were part of it.

“Yeah, no, I'm- I'm fine. Just a little surprised is all. I guess it wasn't that well explained to me.”

Griffon raised an eyebrow, “Who explained it to you?”

“Gavin.”

Griffon got that same soft, pitying look in her eyes, “Oh, Sweetie.”

“Yeah, I know. I probably should have asked someone else for a better explanation. Though to be fair to Gavin, he was kind of rushed to explain it to me.”

Griffon looked like she wanted to ask about that, but shook herself again to instead say, “Well, if you have any questions, you can ask me any time.”

You chewed on your lip as you thought about that. “You're bi, right?” Griffon nodded. “Are the other girls also bi or…?” You trailed off and Griffon shrugged.

“Something like that. Meg and Lindsay for sure. Caiti isn't too into one on one with another girl, but she's fine with it in a group setting. To be honest with you, I'm pretty sure no one but Jack has had any sort of one on one experience with Caiti. It's just a thing with her, she comes with Jack as a packaged deal.” You nodded along and Griffon shot you a little smile. “Don't worry too much over stuff like that though. This relationship is kind of learn as you go. If you start to do anything someone is uncomfortable with, they'll let you know and they certainly won't hold it against you. We were all new to this at one point, we understand being a little lost and confused.” You nodded again, relief flowing through you at that.

Griffon smiled a more mischievous smile as she leaned against the wall, “Okay, my turn. Why'd you want to know that I was bi?” You looked off to the side, pressing your lips together and hoping you weren't blushing too bad. Griffon cupped your cheek and turned your head back so you were facing her again. Griffon was grinning as she leaned in to connect your lips again, this time in a much more heated kiss. You circled your arms around her neck as she pulled you in by your hip. Griffon's tongue, much like the woman herself, was a force to be reckoned with. She absolutely dominated your mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of it. You moaned as her tongue massaged yours down into submission. It was weird feeling her tongue stud in your mouth, but certainly not unpleasant.

Griffon pulled away to kiss down your jaw to your ear. “Bedroom?” You nodded, all thoughts of where you were and “shouldn't we get back”s wiped from your mind by Griffon and her wicked tongue. Griffon took your hand and led you out towards the stairs. As you climbed you could hear laughter coming from down the hall, but, again, you couldn't care less right now. All the way up the stairs, down the hall, and through a set of double doors. Griffon pulled you down onto the bed with her and climbed up to straddle your hips as she laid you back on the mattress. Her lips pressed to yours again as she ran her hands up and down your arms, causing goosebumps to rise on your skin.

“I'm going to make you feel so good, Sweetie,” Griffon whispered across your lips, causing a shiver to run down your spine. She pulled away to make her way down your body, peppering kisses as she did. Your jaw, your neck, your collarbone, your breasts, your stomach, and your hips. Griffon didn't care if it was covered or not, she was kissing it. She pushed the skirt of your dress up until she had good access to your lower half. She rubbed her thumb over where your panties covered your hip bone and smiled. “These are nice.” You hid your blush, and really just your whole face behind your hands. “Aw, don't hide, [Y/N]. You're so cute when you blush.” You uncovered your face to pout up at her which only caused her to laugh.

Griffon leaned down, placing a kiss to your hip, before slowly pulling your panties off and tossing them away. She then made her way from your hip across and down until she was licking at your slit. Your hands fisted into the sheets as her tongue found your clit and she began to draw patterns into it.

“F-Fuck, Griffon,” you let out breathily. You didn't know what the patterns were. The alphabet, her name, the goddamn Torah, it didn't matter. Whatever it was it had you panting and squirming around, trying to get some friction between your legs. And Griffon delivered, slowly sinking a finger into you. You threw your head back against the pillow, a loud moan ripping its way out of your throat. You briefly wondered if anyone downstairs could hear you, but you figured that Geoff and Griffon probably had at least some soundproofing done, they had a kid after all.

Griffon suddenly pulled away and looked over your body laid out before her. She slid off the bed and started walking towards the closet. “Clothes off,” she called over her shoulder and you were quick to follow instructions.

You tossed your dress and bra off to the side where your underwear lay and laid back on the mattress where you had been before. Griffon came back with a wooden chest about the size of a large shoe box. She opened it and presented it to you. “Pick one.”

You blushed as you realized this was her collection of sex toys. There were a couple different sized dildos and vibrators, a few vibrating bullets, and even a strap on inside. But what drew your attention and what you picked out in the end was a double ended dildo, already curved in a U-shape to fit in the box. Griffon grinned, “Solo or together?”

“T-together,” you stuttered out, you were just happy you could form the word at this point with how flustered Griffon made you. She was such a direct, no nonsense type of person and it was a little rattling in the bedroom.

Griffon took the toy from you and dug out a bottle of lube from the chest before setting it down on the floor. She put the dildo and lube on the side table and crawled back onto the bed. She turned you so you were laying back against the actual pillows instead of just the mattress before crawling on top of you again. She pecked your lips quickly and then traveled down again, this time stopping at your breasts and giving those extra attention. She kissed all over them before taking one nipple in her mouth. Her hand travelled downwards and ran up and down your opening a few times before she resumed fingering you from where she had left off. All the different stimuli was throwing your body for a loop and all you could do is writhe and moan in pleasure. Griffon was also moaning, the vibration on your nipple just adding to your pleasure, and when you looked down at her, you realized why. Griffon had her skirt pushed up, her hand down the front of her panties and it was obvious she was fingering herself too. Fuck, that was a sight. You reached up and tugged at Griffon's shirt and she got the idea, pulling away to undress herself.

You watched as Griffon undressed, marveling at all her colorful tattoos. You couldn't help but reach down and start fingering yourself, able to fit two fingers in now that Griffon had been working you open. Griffon smirked at you as she settled back in next to you, touching herself as she watched you do the same. “Fuck, you're pretty like this.” You were surprised the words had come out of your mouth, not Griffon's. Griffon kissed the corner of your mouth before leaning over you and grabbing the dildo and lube. She prepped the toy with the lube quickly and you both got into position before slowly sinking onto the toy, letting out twin moans. You locked your legs around each other and began moving your hips around in a slow rhythm. Griffon connected your lips again as your hands roamed over her body. God, you wanted to trace everyone of her tattoos. But for now you just settled with cupping her breasts and flicking your thumb over her nipples. Griffon keened and moaned into your mouth, picking up the pace. One of her own thumbs found your clit and started to rub circles into it. You leaned back a little to make room for her hand and the toy hit that spot. Between that and the thumb on your clit you were seeing stars. You held Griffon's waist in a death grip as you buried your face in her shoulder, chanting her name as you hit your climax. Griffon wasn't too far behind you.

You both lay there, leaning against each other as you came down from your highs. Eventually Griffon laid you guys back and removed the toy. She walked over and through a door you assumed led to an en suite. Soon Griffon came back with a warm washcloth that she used to clean you up and you smiled lazily up at her. She smiled back. “We should really get back downstairs.” You sighed, but nodded your agreement, getting up and getting dressed as Griffon did the same.

Griffon took your hand and led you back through the house and down to the living room where all the noise was coming from. Only once you were in the living room did she drop your hand in order to go take a seat in Geoff's lap.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Geoff asked looking between you guys. You didn't doubt he knew where you were and what you guys were up to. Everyone probably did.

Griffon just grinned at him, placing a peck on his cheek. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

“Hey, [Y/N], wanna play Mario Party?” Ray asked, waving you over. You happily took the spot between him and Ryan.

“Good you can take over for me because I fucking quit,” Ryan said, dropping his controller in your lap.

“Fuck, I have to claw my way up from last?” You whined.

Ryan shoved you into Ray, “Shut up! I tried, okay? Not my fault the Wii controls are shit.” You laughed along with everybody else as Ryan began to rant about bad motion controls.

Michael caught your eye from his spot across the couch and he looked between you and Griffon with a smirk on his face. Fucking bastard didn't have to make a big deal about it. One of these days you'd wipe that goddamn smirk off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome.


	5. Jonesin' for a Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/N]'s wardrobe changes and a certain newly married couple take notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I missed a few days because I decided to start this fic on a schedule so I'm not wearing myself out trying to get a chapter out everyday. So from now until I've completed all planned chapters, updates will be Mondays and Fridays somewhere between 6 and 8 PM PST.
> 
> Enjoy the Jones' chapter.

The heat wave that had been hitting Austin only intensified over the weekend, during which time you came to realize that you didn't have as many warm weather clothes as you thought. So you may have gone on a bit of a shopping spree Sunday afternoon. It had been pretty fun actually as you found yourself trying on things you probably wouldn't have even given a second glance before. Tighter shirts, shorter shorts, just overall stuff that was a bit more revealing than you were used to. Not to say that you were a prude before or anything, just that you were a classic gamer. You'd happily take comfort over fashion any day of the week. But recently you've been feeling a burst of confidence. Maybe it had to do with your new job, knowing that hundreds of thousands of people were watching you now and liking you. But it was also this strange relationship you had entered with you coworkers. Knowing that these amazing people found you attractive enough that they wanted to sleep with you was a huge confidence booster. You felt attractive, beautiful, and sexy, so maybe it was time to start dressing like it. And it's not like you were going to throw out your old, comfortable style completely. You still had your old threadbare jeans and oversized T-shirts, but now you had more options to incorporate into your outfits.

So, come Monday morning, you were walking into the office in a whole new outfit. You had decided the night before that the best way to do this was to dive head first into the deep end. Rip the band-aid off quickly and all that, right? So you wore what you considered to be your most out-there-but-still-work-appropriate outfit you had. It was a sleeveless, black button-up shirt that had frills over the front that looked to be a modern take on a Victorian design. You matched it with a dark denim skirt that hugged your hips and showed off more thigh than you'd ever thought you'd be showing in public, but it was by no means obscene or anything like that. You wore your converse, because where shoes were concerned you'll still be taking comfort over all else thank you very much, and your outfit was completed with a small gold locket around your neck. The shirt actually only had real buttons up to a certain point, which on you created a deep V where the necklace hung and drew the eye to your chest. Really, this was probably more of a date look, but you've seen Barbara and some of the other girls wear these kinds of outfits to the office before, so it's not like you're going to get in trouble or anything.

Okay, so maybe slowly integrating your new clothes into your outfits probably would have been the way to go. Or, you know, at least choosing a more subtle outfit for the first one, especially when it was a Monday and you'd have to record AHWU in it. But you decided it was worth it when you walked into the office and Gavin literally fell out of his chair with a squawk of surprise.

“You okay there, Gavin?” you asked through your laugh. You had turned heads and gotten compliments on your way in, but this by far was the best reaction. You could hear the others laughing as well, but you could tell Gavin's fall wasn't their main focus at the moment.

“Bloody hell, [Y/N]! Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack?” Gavin said in lieu of an actual response.

You didn't even try to keep the grin off your face. “I have no idea what you're talking about,” you said as you walked over to your desk. You felt their eyes follow you as you did and you had to swallow down the giggle threatening to escape your throat. There was an awkward silence as you sat down in your seat and started booting up your systems.

“Alright, I'll be the one to ask it. What's up with the outfit?” Geoff asked, his voice doing that cracking thing it does.

“It's hot out,” you shrugged, still playing the fool, “I'm keeping cool.”

“I'll keep you cool,” Ray muttered and you snorted.

“Sounds like a plan, Ray. Why don't you go get me a drink?”

The guys “ooh”ed and, when Ray actually did get up to go to the little mini fridge, Jack made a whipping motion towards him along with a “wapish” noise. Ray flipped him off as the room filled with laughter. And just like that the office was back to it's joke-y, non serious atmosphere. But through the laughter you could feel an intense gaze on you and, when you looked behind you, you caught Michael still watching you. You turned back around, a small smile on your lips. One thing was for sure, today was going to be interesting.

~~~

You dropped yourself into the rolling chair at Ryan's desk and started to mess with his stuff. Putting his mouse on the left side of his keyboard, flipping the Tower of Pimps he had won last week over so it looked like the towers in Dark Achievement City. Nothing that would actually mess anything up, but would certainly annoy him.

“What'd Ryan do?” Lindsay asked you. You turned in the seat to see her taking off her head phones. Her eyes widened and you realized Lindsay hadn't seen you yet today.

“Hot damn, girl! No wonder Ryan's been in your guys’ room all day,” Lindsay laughed, eyes running up and down your frame, clearly checking you out. You blushed and instinctually curled in on yourself.

“Shut up,” you laughed, “And as for what Ryan did, he kicked me out because I kept 'messing up’ his and Michael's Hunt voice over.” You shook the can of Diet Coke on his desk.

“I can see why. I sure as hell couldn't focus on VO with these legs around,” Lindsay said, poking your knee. You rolled your eyes and swatted her hand away.

“Yeah, no. I actually just crinkled my chip bag one too many times. Not nearly as flattering.”

“Or so they say that's the reason,” Lindsay lowered her voice in a conspiratorial manner. Again you rolled your eyes.

“Get back to work, Lindsay.”

“I can't, you're too distracting.” The glare you threw her way held no heat and soon you had both burst into giggles.

~~~

The day hadn't been as interesting as you had predicted, but maybe that was a good thing. Maybe this was all going sort of fast. It hadn't even been two weeks since you had walked in on Michael and Gavin, and yet already you had made out and later had sex with Gavin, blown Ray, and fucked around with Griffon. Maybe you were rushing things?

You shrugged those thoughts off as you shut down you computer and other various systems for the day. You grabbed your bag and turned around to the nearly empty office. Only Michael and Geoff remained. You were running behind today, apparently. You got up and started walking to follow Geoff out the door, but Michael snagged one of your belt loops as you tried to pass his desk and tugged you back. You let out an “eep” of surprise as you fell into his lap, but it was cut off when his lips covered yours.

“Lock up when your done and try not to stay too late.” You heard Geoff call over his shoulder as he walked out of the office, his chuckling cut off by the door shutting behind him.

Michael didn't respond, just turned his chair back and scooted towards his desk until you were effectively trapped between it and him, straddling his lap. Michael had one hand cupped around the back of your neck to keep your head where he wanted it, and his other hand creeped up your skirt until his fingertips were brushing the edge of your panties. He eventually pulled away, your lower lip between his teeth. He released your lip to lay open mouthed kisses down your jaw.

“Is this what you wanted, huh?” Michael nibbled on your earlobe. “Tempting us with this tiny skirt. You little slut.” You may have been offended, but Michael was practically moaning the words as he rutted up against you. He didn't mean what he was saying, he was just saying it to work himself up. Somehow Michael being into dirty talk didn't surprise you.

You chewed on your lip as Michael attacked your neck. He was relentless as he sucked and bit at your neck. You'd definitely have a hickey by the end of this. Probably a few, actually.

“Michael,” you whined. “We're filming Go tomorrow.”

“I know,” Michael chuckled, “And you're not allowed to cover them either. I want everyone to see them tomorrow. I want them to know you were mine today.” Michael punctuated his statement with a particularly hard nip to your pulse point. You squeaked and Michael grinned up at you. It was a little befuddling to be so dominated and then look at the man doing it and see such a boyish face. You're pretty sure Michael's anger is compensation for looking so young and innocent.

“Starting without me, are you?” Your gaze snapped over to the door where Lindsay stood, arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

Michael buried his face back in your neck, resuming his work. “You took too long to get here,” he said against your skin. Lindsay shrugged, walking into the room and sitting in Gavin's chair. You blushed, ducking your head behind Michael's to hide from Lindsay's eyes. You don't know why the idea surprised you so much. Threesomes were probably par for the course in this relationship.

“Is this okay, [Y/N]?” Lindsay asked you as Michael continued his onslaught on your neck. You nodded, biting your lip nervously. You had never actually been in a threesome before and the idea of it was a little nerve wracking. You didn't know how these usually went. What if you did something wrong? Crossed some line or embarrassed yourself in some way?

Lindsay turned the chair and Michael whined as she pulled you from his lap. “Lindsay. I was doing a thing,” he complained.

“Yes, and you marked her up enough,” Lindsay told him as if he were a child who was annoying her. She led you over to the couch where she sat down and pulled you into her lap. You wrapped your arms around her neck to steady yourself. Lindsay giggled, pecking your cheek. One arm was wrapped around your waist and her other hand was rubbing up and down your thigh. Lindsay pressed her lips to yours and, in a moment of courage, you took her hand and guided it further up your thigh, riding up your skirt until Lindsay's fingers tucked under your panties where they lay against your hip.

“You two are wearing far too many clothes,” Michael groaned. You turned your head to see him still in his chair, palming himself through his jeans.

“I thought you liked my tiny skirt,” you teased.

“And now I'd like to see it on the floor,” Michael shot back with an eyeroll. Lindsay giggled, giving your skirt a sharp tug. You reached between you two and undid the buttons on the side of the skirt. Lindsay eagerly pulled it off of you, you having to lift your hips slightly to help her.

“Fuck. You absolute whore,” Michael groaned as he was in the perfect position to get an eye full of your ass. You had figured something like this was going to happen at work today, and you had prepared nicely for it. You wore a deep red thong and, as Lindsay quickly undid the buttons of your shirt, she revealed that your bra matched.

“These are cute,” Lindsay said, snapping your bra strap. You pouted, feeling unfairly exposed and tugged at the sleeve of Lindsay's sundress. Lindsay let you slide off of her lap so she could stand up and pull her dress off. Lindsay's undergarments were far more simple, just a plain pair of blue panties and a cream colored bra so the straps had blended in with her dress sleeves.

She tossed her dress at Michael who just laughed as he caught it and threw it into Gavin's chair. Lindsay walked over to Michael and leaned over him, her arms supporting her weight on the arms of his chair. These fucking chairs are a lot stronger than they look, apparently. Michael pulled her face down so he could bring her into a searing kiss that sent tingles down your spine to watch. Michael and Lindsay's lips moved with a practiced ease that only a long time couple could accomplish. You curled into a ball in your spot on the couch, hugging your knees to your chest as you watched the couple. You didn't know what else you were supposed to do. Michael caught your eye over Lindsay's shoulder and you blushed. He kissed his way over to her ear where he whispered something to her that you couldn't make out at all. But you could guess as she made her way down to her knees in front of him and started undoing his belt. You blushed harder and Michael just sent you a wink before pulling off his shirt and tossing it at you, causing you to uncurl in order to catch it. What was with these two and throwing clothes? But holy fuck, Michael's torso. Those workouts for Lazer Team really sculpted him out.

Michael curled his fingers, coaxing you over. You made your way over to Michael on shaky legs just as Lindsay's head began to bob up and down in his lap. Michael directed you to the side of the chair and pulled you into a kiss. His tongue demanded entrance and you allowed it and he thoroughly explored you mouth, seeming to count your teeth with his tongue. So distracted were you by his tongue, you hadn't noticed he had unhooked your bra until he was tugging it down your arms. Michael tossed your bra away and his hands started to roam along the curves of your chest. He kneaded your breasts and rolled your nipples between his thumb and forefinger. You moaned as he kissed down your chest and his mouth found a nipple, sucking and teasing it for a minute before switching to the other breast.

You weren't sure where to look, at Michael or at Lindsay. Eventually you settled on Lindsay, watching as she worked Michael with her mouth like a goddamn pro. At one point she looked up and when she caught your eye she winked at you before taking your hand in hers. She guided your hand down until you had your hand around Michael's cock. You both worked him with a hand each and Michael hissed at the differing pressures and rhythms.

“Couch. Now,” Michael commanded, giving you a little shove in that direction. You plopped yourself back down on the couch, Lindsay following suit. Michael kicked off his bottoms. He dug through one of his desk drawers and retrieved a condom from it before heading over to you guys, ripping it open and sliding it on as he went. He looked over you two, seeming to weigh his options in his head. Seeming to come to a decision, he pulled you off the couch and sat you on the arm of it. He reached down and rubbed you through the fabric of your thong.

“God, you're already soaked aren't you, you little slut,” Michael chuckled darkly in your ear. He stuck his hand down the front of your panties and shoved a finger in you.

“Nggh,” you keened, fingers digging into Michael's shoulder blades. He added another finger in quick succession and started a fast pace that had your head lulling back. You felt Lindsay's arms encircle your waist, one hand going down and playing with your clit. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you moaned as your orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks.

“That's it. Good girl, [Y/N],” Lindsay whispered to you as you leaned back into her, unable to keep yourself up anymore. “I've got you.” As you came down, Lindsay pecked your temple. “You good to keep going?” You nodded. “Good, because I don't think Michael's quite done with you yet.”

As if to prove her point, Michael pulled you back to him for another deep kiss. He dragged off your thong, letting it drop to the floor between you. He broke the kiss to turn you around so you were now bending over the arm of the couch, Michael behind you and Lindsay laid out in front of you, now completely naked, and lazily playing with herself while she watched you two. Michael wrapped one arm around your stomach and used his other to guide himself to your entrance, slowly pushing into you. Your teeth clenched and your fingers bit into the couch cushions as he stretched you open.

“Shh, it's okay, baby,” Michael all but cooed into your ear, “You're okay.” And there was Michael's sweet, caring side.

He paused once he had bottomed out in order for you to adjust around him. Once you were ready you pushed back into him and he got the message as he began to slowly rock his hips. A handful of thrusts later he leaned down to whisper in your ear, “Lindsay looks a little lonely, don't you think?” You looked over at Lindsay who was looking at you with curiosity, obviously unable to hear Michael. “Why don't you give her a little attention?” You nodded and Michael brushed his lips across your cheek before righting himself again and continuing his thrusting.

You reached forward and hooked your hands around Lindsay's hips to drag her to you. Lindsay squealed. You grinned up at her before ducking your head down and kissing her hip. You kissed down her hip to her thigh, occasionally nipping at the soft flesh there. You switched legs and did the same thing in reverse, kissing and nipping up her thigh to her hips. Lindsay whined your name and you would have giggled, but Michael gave a few hard thrusts that shut you up. You got the message and moved your mouth to where Lindsay needed it most. Lindsay sighed as you licked up her slit. You used your hands to spread her open for you before your tongue swiped over her again, this time delving into her. Lindsay's hand tangled in your hair as you began to fuck her with your tongue. “Fuck, just like that, [Y/N]. God, yes,” Lindsay moaned loudly.

“You want to make her cum, [Y/N]?” Michael groaned, hands squeezing your hips to get your attention. “You gonna make my wife cum?” His pace picked up and you moaned into Lindsay's opening. You licked up to start tonguing at Lindsay's clit, your fingers replacing your tongue inside of her. Lindsay threw her head back, a loud cry coming from her lips as she clenched around your fingers. You continued your fingering, letting her ride out her orgasm. Once she was done she sat up, pulling you into a lazy, slow kiss.

Michael readjusted your hips and Lindsay swallowed your moans as Michael began to hit your sweet spot with each thrust. His thrusts became faster and harder. “That's right. Take it, you fucking bitch. Just like that. Fuck,” Michael yelled, his movements becoming sloppy. Lindsay moved her lips to your neck, lightly kissing the red spots Michael had left there, and you were screaming Michael's name. “Mm, good girl. Say my name. Say who you belong to.” Michael was groaning. “Mm, say it, whore. Who do you belong to?”

“You, Michael. Fuck, I'm yours,” you screamed as he drilled into that spot that turned your vision white.

“Ah! Fuckin’... Fuck!’ Michael gave one final shout, slipping slightly into his Jersey accent, as he buried into you, his cock twitching his release. You cried his name a final time at your own release, your inner walls squeezing Michael dry. Michael pulled out of you as you both caught your breath, Lindsay pulling you onto the couch with her as Michael disposed of the condom. Lindsay cuddled into your side, peppering little kisses on your shoulder every now and then. Michael pulled on his boxers and jeans, grabbing his shirt and pulling it on as he walked over to stand in front of you two. He reached his hand out and caressed your neck over the hickeys before taking your chin in his hand and turning your head up to face him.

“Remember, [Y/N], no makeup, no scarves, no covering these up, okay?” Michael said, his face holding a serious look. You pouted but nodded your head.

~~~

The next day you were teased relentlessly by the guys about your hickey and “secret boyfriend” during the Go and other Let's Plays that were filmed that day. All the while, Michael just smirked to himself, so fucking proud with what he had caused. Bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always welcome.


End file.
